Different types of seals are used at various locations and for various purposes throughout a gas turbine engine. For example, some seals are used to separate different fluids, while other seals are used to separate regions of disparate fluid pressure. Regardless of the particular configuration, a typical concern in choosing a seal for a particular application is sealing effectiveness, i.e., the degree to which the seal accomplishes the intended purpose, as well as seal durability.